The Nerds of Seaquest
by 123writer
Summary: Just a fun Oneshot. Companion to Change in Fate. Lucas and Tim centric. The title really says it all.. yup.


**A/N: Slight nod to Mrs. Owl 09 and the Yup's in this one… seriously ready her story Dweller of the Deep. It's pretty awesome. This is a prequel of sorts going along with the Change universe but, it stands alone too. **

**The Nerds of Seaquest**

Lucas Wolenzcak was trying to sleep, his roommate Tony Piccalo however had a different idea.

"Come on Luke! It's shore leave Whaddaya mean you ain't goin'?" Tony continued shoving clothes in to an overnight bag, "Me, you, Migs, Brody, O'neill, and Dag out on the town checkin' out the ladies. Did I mention the ladies? Even you can't miss that Wolenzcak!"

Lucas rolled over in his bed pulling up his covers. This conversation had been going on longer than he was comfortable with. Sometimes Tony is like a dog with a bone, Lucas mused. "Sorry Tony I have plans."

"Wolenzcak, trust me unless it involves long hair and tanned skin, you ain't got plans."

The blonde teenager sat up his blue eyes giving Tony more warning than his words ever could, "I said I have plans Tony. Plans that don't involve watching you drunk idiots get slapped around by women that for some reason, you can't conceive are out of your league."

"Geez Luke, I was just askin' ya if ya wanted to come!" Tony was barely able to duck out of the way as a pillow came barreling towards his face.

…

Lt. j.g. Tim O'neill was excited about his plans for the evening. Unfortunately the anticipation was making the time pass all the more slow. Tim sighed leaning back at his coms station listening to what amounted to nothing more than mindless chatter coming from the ships above. Over at the sensory station Miguel Ortiz couldn't help but notice his friend's aggravation as he motioned silently for Tim to switch his head set to channel two.

"You excited about tonight?," the Cuban sensory chief whispered trying his best not to be caught as Ford stalked the bridge.

Tim chose to nod silently as he watched Cmdr. Ford approach his station.

"Cool, I didn't think Tony would be able to convince you."

"Tony? Migs what are you talking about?"

"That new bar that just opened up. Tony got us on the list. There's supposed to be some really hot girls there."

"Sorry Migs, I've got plans."

"Really? _You _have plans?"

Tim rolled his eyes adjusting his glasses, "You know I have other friends Miguel, and besides, the last time we went out with Tony, Lucas went missing."

"The last time we went out with Tony, Lucas hooked up with a girl, and considering the two of you are the resident nerds of seaquest, I think Tony is your only hope."

"Thanks but no thanks, in case you forgot, that girl he hooked up with almost got him killed. No offense but, I'm good."

Miguel rolled his eyes as he turned handing his relief his headset. He waited momentarily at the clamdoors to see if Tim would continue the conversation but, as his friend let the bridge the glare the Cuban received made him think better of the idea.

…..

Lucas sighed as Tony finally left their room for the night. _I was starting to think he'd never leave. _The teen quickly jumped off the bed picking up a box he had stashed out of sight earlier. He checked over the contents before swiftly jogging to the moonpool where he met Tim O'neill.

"Hey Lucas, did you get it?"

"Yup," Lucas placed the box on the edge of the moonpool as he pulled out a large role of silver colored cable,"Here it is."

"Great, do you think we can get it all up tonight?" Tim smiled as he started removing tools from the teenager's box.

"I don't see why not. Come one let's get started."

…

The two men spent the better part of 6 hours crawling in the ventilation system changing out conduit wire. After it was all done they rushed to make the final connections to complete their task at hand.

"You ready to try it out," Lucas said on the floor screwing in the final panel that had been removed during their work.

"Sure let's call him."

Lucas bushed his blonde bangs from his face as he picked up the vocorder and called to their dolphin friend.

"Lucas play? Tim play?" came the inflectionless electronic voice.

"Not exactly," Tim rubbed the animal's melon, "We have a surprise for you."

Lucas flipped a switch and hit a few buttons on a newly installed computer panel and suddenly the moon pool celling darkened as fiber optic stars began to shine though.

"Stars." The electronic voice stated again as Darwin happily splashed around in his pool.

"I think he likes it," Lucas smiled patting Tim on the back.

"Lucas, Tim, play with stars." Darwin said tossing a ball towards the men.

"Sure why not," Lucas said reaching for his wet suit, "You coming Tim?"

"Sure."

….

Lucas and Tim sat on the cat walk above the moon pool talking about nothing in particular as they heard their friends return from their night on the town.

"You better both pay me back for the bail money," Lucas and Tim laughed hearing the angry voice of Miguel Ortiz as the group noisily mad their way down the hall.

"Sounds like they had fun." Lucas smirked.

"Yup"

"You know they call us the nerds of Seaquest?"

"Yup"

"But, we did just spend the whole night wiring fake stars for a dolphin."

"Yup"

"Tim.. We are the nerds of Seaquest."

"Yup"

Both men laughed at O'neill's response. Sometimes it's the simple words that say the most.


End file.
